Get Ready to BRAWL
by Lunar Legends
Summary: Brawl based. The Brawlers all have to move from their hometown, Smashville, to a giant mansion. It seems weird to most, but a small group know there is a LOT more going on then being dumped in the middle of nowhere. What IS going on, exactly? Some Romance
1. Good Bye Smashville

**N/A: Do I smell a Super Smash Brothers Brawl fic!? **

**Disclaimer: I think we all know who owns SSBB. But if you don't, Nintendo owns SSBB. This applies for all my other chapters... yep. **

* * *

**I**n the large town of Smashville, all the Brawlers lived together in what they called 'peace and harmony.' (Of course that wasn't really all that peaceful to any normal person, but hey, we're talking about the Brawlers here.) Each set of Brawlers lived by the games they were transported from; Link, Zelda/Sheik, and Ganondorf came from Hyrule and lived on Legendary Road, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Wario lived on Toad Street, and so on. It was always nice in Smashville. Despite the fact some Brawlers hated each other, it was always peaceful.

Until one day...

* * *

"**I **can't believe this!" Pit cried when he was reading the mail he was supposed to deliver, (he WAS the post-boy after all) "How can this be possible!?"

"What are you yelling about, Pit?" Captain Olimer asked as he groggily stepped out of his ship, which was his home... And where Pit was supposed to be delivering mail...

"Their saying we have a town meeting today!" Pit cried, red-faced.

"Is that something to have a heart-attack over?" Olimer asked, not even bothering to hide the irratation in his voice.

"You'll be pissed to when you hear the meeting," Pit sneered, flying off.

"Hey!" Olimer called after him. "What about my mail!?"

* * *

"**W**hat's this about?" "Oh Goddesses..." "PIE, GET INTO MAH BELLEH!" "SHUT UP! It wasn't funny the first time, so what makes you think it'll be funny the next ten times!?" "Get away from me, you stalking bastard!" "Hey baby." "Pit stole my mail!" "Huh?"

"People, people, please calm down," Master Hand said, floating up to the center stage and hovering in front of the crowd of confused and pissed off Brawlers, which were all seated in fold-out chairs of the Brawl Gym; where the Brawlers came to have Brawl Matches.

"Easy for YOU to say," Pit snapped at Master Hand.

"Stuff it, mail boy," Bowser yelled from the back seats next to Ganondorf and Marth.

"SHUT UP!" Master Hand yelled in a ticked off tone.

Everyone became quiet.

"Now," the floating white glove said, his tone a bit more relaxed. "As permanent mayor, I have to tell you all that now Smashville is turning into a Brawling stage. It is also a LOT of money to cover, people... So I sold all the houses and bought a nice mansion for you to all live in. Now then... any questions?"

The crowd soon exploded into rants: "What about my ship!?" "What about the castle!?" "TRIFORCE!" "PIE!?" "YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL HIGH ON MUSHROOMS!" "Weed..." "Sumas is--" "WHAT!?" "How is that possible? How much money did you get!?"

"SHUT UP!" Master Hand repeated. Again the crowd went quiet. "Now... you all have thirty minuets to pack, so get to it! And Olimer, because you're so small, you can take your ship."

"YES!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"GET GOING!" Master Hand snapped. Soon everyone dashed out to get their stuff, except Olimer; he just happily skipped off, his little trail of Pikmin following quickly behind.

* * *

"**A**lright," Master Hand said as he floated in front of the big yellow bus everyone was required to ride in to their new home. "Snake, you drive. Everyone, Smashville: Super Smash Brothers Brawl Town is now Smashville: Animal Crossing Town... I am sorry..."

"Like hell you are..." Wario grumbled to himself as he stood next to Lucas who was flinching nervously. Him and Wario had a bad history together...

"Any final questions, comments comp... comments?"

"Why did you do this?" Ness yelled.

Master Hand ignored Ness, "Any other questions?"

"Do we have to ride with our stuff?" Zero Suit Sumas asked from the front of the crowd near Marth, Mario, and R.O.B.

"Yes," Master Hand quickly answered.

"Can't YOU just carry anything?" Zelda asked next to Link and Ike.

"No," Master Hand said quickly.

"Jerk..." Pit snickered.

"OK, we're going," Master Hand announced when Snake took the drivers seat. "Single file, no pushing or Brawling. Two per seat. Quickly now."

Everyone boarded the bus, most of them mumbleing curses and rants.

* * *

**T**he 'children,' which included Ness, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, and Pikachu, sat in the front of the bus. Everyone else took seats all around the bus. Link and Ike snagged the very back of the bus and Meta Night and Lucario joined them.

"Ready?" Master Hand asked as he floated in the front of the bus.

Bowser was about to say something when Master Hand interupted, "Good. Drive away, Snake... You know the directions... right?"

"Hell no," Snake replied, toying with the switch that made the stop sign on the side of the bus go in and out.

"Here," Master Hand said, handing Snake a map. "Hurry up and read it, 'cause we're going... Now."

Snake took the map before he quickly studied it then tossed it over his shoulder and laughed, "Alright! It's go time..."

Snake suddenly slammed on the gas pedal and the bus sped into action. Everyone was thrusted back into their seats as if on an airplane. When they all could finally pull away from the pressure as the bus slowed down a little, the Brawlers all began talking amoung one another.

Lucas, who was obviously sitting next to Ness, sighed sadly before he sat up straight to look out the bus window. He gasped as the once Smashville: Super Smash Brothers Brawl Town, turned into a cartoony-looking heap of fat trees and animals walking on two legs...

**T**o Be Continued...


	2. Trick or Truth?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Yup. On a side note, Pikachu's 'weed' statements make me laugh.**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns SSBB.**

* * *

"**W**hat do you a-think of all of a-this?" Mario asked his brother, Luigi.

"I don't-a know," Luigi said with a shrug. "Maybe it's-a all a joke to a-get us to kiss Master Hand's ass-a?"

"Master Hand doesn't have an ass-a."

"Then I don't-a know."

"We're all screwed…" Zero Suit Sumas mumbled to herself.

"Yeah," Pokemon Trainer agreed sadly.

"Humf," Lucario snorted.

"Hey Ike?" Link asked.

"Yeah?" the blue-haired mercenary asked the Hylian sitting next to him.

"You think Master Hand is serious?"

"Link, if he sold the Brawl Gym, I know he is serious."

"Damn."

"This sucks hippo balls," Bowser commented to Ganondorf.

"Big ones," Ganondorf replied.

"WHERE'S MY PIE!?" Captain Falcon screamed.

"You say pie one more time I'll beat the living shit out of you," Marth threatened.

"Where's mah weed, pika?" Pikachu asked the Ice Climbers.

"Are you SURE he is a kid?" Popo asked Nana.

"No…" Nana answered.

"BEEP!" Mr. Game & Watch beeped.

Peach giggled.

Zelda growled at Peaches giggle.

Meta Night was snoring next to Peach.

"You know," Falco asked Fox. "Captain Falcon says 'Falcon PUNCH'? But it sounds like 'Falco PUNCH'?"

"Just noticed," Fox said, barely paying attention.

"Snake?" Snake asked himself as he made the bus turn a curve. "SNAAAAAAKE!!"

"Hurry up and move," Master Hand threatened.

"Don't rush my skills," Snake growled in his deep voice.

"Hey Lucas?" Ness asked.

"Y-yeah?" Lucas asked back.

"You think this is a little strange?"

"A little…"

"Maybe it's a trick?"

"I don't think so… A little while back, I saw everything turn all cartoony and there was a bunch of animals walking on two legs and stuff…"

"Aww… dang."

"Speed it up," Master Hand barked.

"Snake does what Snake wants," Snake replied, barely keeping his focus on the bus.

"If you speed it up… I'll let you live on the top floor!"

"Snake says, it's go time!" Again, Snake slammed on the floor pedal of the bus and it speeded up until barely anyone could see what they were driving by. Sonic swore Snake hit someone…

* * *

**T**he bus finally came to a complete stop in front of a huge, white mansion. It had a small metal, pick-it fence surrounding the whole property, going all around the house. The front yard was as green as green could get with pretty flower hedges all around the front of the mansion. There were no trees to be seen, but no one could see past the front yard.

"It's huge!" Ness gasped.

"That's cuz you're small," Pikachu remarked.

"You're no better weed-boy," Bowser snorted.

"Alright everyone," Master Hand said. "Let's go. Gather you stuff and head out."

Everyone gathered up their gear, got up, and headed off the bus.

* * *

**W**hen everyone got off the bus, Master Hand was about to say something, most likely orders and rules, but Smashville: Super Smash Brothers Brawl Town wasn't around anymore. No. Now it was a mansion taking its place, so Master Hand was no longer the mayor. Which meant…

"You're not the mayor anymore!" Olimer yelled. "FREEEEEDOM!"

Everyone dash into the mansion, leaving Master Hand behind. Even Snake grabbed his bags and dashed into the mansion, leaving a very pissed off Master Hand.

* * *

**I**t did not take long for everyone to pick their room and figure out where the kitchen, bathrooms, living rooms, main hall, and all that good stuff was. Each floor, (there were four floors in all,) had two bathrooms. One at the left end of the hall, and one on the right end. There were one living room per floor, the kitchen was on the first floor, along with the main hall and dining hall. It wasn't Smashville, but damn it was fancy! Plus all the rooms came complete with furniture!

Once everyone was settled in, they all went to the main hall to wait for Master Hand. He had a surprise to tell them…

To pass the time, the Brawlers were all asking each other what they had brought to their new home.

"I knew that was why your suitcase was moving!" Sonic said to Ness.

"I couldn't leave Mr. Saturn," Ness replied with a grin.

"What did you pack, Sonic?" Pokemon Trainer asked.

"My Chaos Emeralds," Sonic replied proudly. "What did you bring?"

"My pokemon!"

"Bastard," Pikachu snarled.

"Humf," Lucario agreed.

"People," Master Hands voice came.

Everyone turned to see Master Hand floating towards them.

"Follow me," he simply said.

Everyone cast glances of all kinds at each other.

"What an asshole," Peach said to Link.

"I know, really," Link replied.

After a few minuets of discussing the Master Hand's asshole attitude, everyone finally followed him.

* * *

**E**veryone followed Master Hand to the backyard of the mansion, the same pick-it fence was surrounding the property, but there was a large flower hedge that was trailing even farther back like a maze, which lead to a path. Master Hand floated down that path and everyone followed.

Lucas, being the timid boy that he was, was having second thoughts and decided to stay behind. But Ness playfully grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. "No!" Lucas cried.

"Come on," Ness chirped. "I don't think Master Hand is going to kill us, there would be too many bodies to hide!"

Lucas groaned. "That makes me feel SO much better... Alright, fine… but can we please stay away from Wario?"

"It's a deal!" Ness replied, almost somewhat gravely.

Both the physic boys followed quickly behind the group before Master Hand came to a complete stop. Everyone gasped at what he had stopped in front of, a giant stadium.

"Brawlers," the floating glove said. "This is the new Battle Arena. This is where all the Brawls will be taking place!"

**T**o Be Continued...


	3. The Brawlening

**Author's Note: Do I smell an UPPPPPPPPPPDATE!? Oh yeah, Lucas, Ness, Link, Peach, and some of Pit are the main characters. Ha ha ha, you ought to have known that by now.  
**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns Super Smash Brothers**

* * *

"**O**kay," Ness chirped.

"Whoa," Pokemon Trainer gasped.

"It... it's huge!" Marth exclaimed. "Oh goodie..."

"Brawlers," Master Hand said proud to have everyone's fullest attention. "This is where your Brawls shall all be held. One of you will be assigned 'judge duty,' where you shall be the judge of the Brawl. Now then... any questions?"

"How come you're not going to be the judge anymore?" Wario asked.

Master Hand replied, "I have to visit my brother. He is sick and stuff... so yeah, enjoy! I'll be back to check up on you all later..."

* * *

**E**veryone was obviously suspicious of Master Hand, after he announced he would be gone, he took off without another word. Every week he sent a letter for who was called to judge duty. He made sure the letter was for Marth only, he was the most responsible after all. Master Hand also mentioned in his first letter he sent that Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers couldn't be judges, but they could be in Brawl matches. Master Hand was pretty smart because he knew Marth didn't need to force the Brawlers to Brawl; he knew they all loved it and did it without any hesitation. But... there was still suspicion about Master Hand's absence... No dared say anything about it, however...

Zero Suit Samus was Brawling against Captain Falcon and Ike was the judge one day. It was Friday, the last day of the week, (obviously.) It was raining but the small stadium where the Brawls took place had a dome so it was dry inside. It seemed odd to have a mini stadium in your backyard...

Sonic was watching the match on T.V. in the living room on the first floor along with Lucario, Toon Link, Mr. Game & Watch, Ganondorf, and Zelda.

Peach was in the kitchen with Link getting lunch ready.

Popo and Nana were on the front lawn playing hide-and-seek. The rain made it more fun because after they found each other they would splash in big mud puddles that were common in the front yard on rainy days.

All the remaining Brawlers were hanging around the mansion.

Ness and Lucas were playing indoor base-ball with Mr. Saturn, who didn't seem to mind being smacked in the back with a wooden bat... or that the whole sentence he was just in rhymed...

Meta Night and Yoshi were practicing in the second floor hallway for Monday's match against each other.

"Samus is beating the shit out of Falcon!" Sonic cheered.

"He sucks," Ganondorf mumbled sourly.

"BEEP?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

"Yeah," Ganondorf laughed, "big ones!"

"And this comes as a shocker?" Zelda asked quietly.

"LUNCH TIME!" Peach called when the T.V. announced Captain Falcon lost twenty three to zero. The Mushroom Kingdom princess pressed a small red button that let everyone know lunch was ready in the dining room.

"Looks good," Link commented happily.

Peach smiled, "It does, doesn't it? Let's have some!"

"OK."

* * *

"**Y**ou guys are late," Wolf sneered when Captain Falcon and Samus walked into the dining hall and took their seats where sandwiches were waiting on white glass plates for them. "What took so long?"

Samus just took her sandwich and ate without a word. Captain Falcon nursing his bleeding nose, not even noticing Pikachu steal his lunch.

"That was good!" Pokemon Trainer said happily.

"Yes," Lucas agreed. "T-thank you, Ms. Peach."

Peach giggled, "And Mr. Link too!"

Link blushed.

"Alright," Peach said, pushing her chair back and standing up. "Time to clean up everyone."

Everyone except Samus took up their plates and one by one, brought them into the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher.

"OK," Peach said, "Mr. Game & Watch, you unload the dishwasher tomorrow."

"BEEP!"

"Yes. Okay, 'bye everyone. Come back for dinner!"

* * *

"**T**here is something up with this place," Meta Night said suspiciously.

"Indeed," Marth agreed, staring at his reflection in a small hand-held mirror while brushing his hair. "But we can't all be happy, now can we?"

"We can be suspicious," Meta Night simply said.

"Maybe we can," Marth said, lowering his mirror. "But apparently, I need to go get some beauty sleep. Tah, tah for now." the blue-haired prince turned gracefully and walked away to his room on the fourth floor.

"That guy is so prissy," Ike exclaimed, walking up to Meta Night.

"Indeed," Meta Night said, staring blankly in the direction Marth walked away. "He seems to be enjoying this too much..."

* * *

"**O**h Link?" Peach asked sweetly to the Hylian hero as they both worked away cooking up dinner.

"Yes, princess?" Link asked politely.

"You think there is something odd about this place?" the Toadstool Princess asked.

"I think coming here to begin with was odd. Don't you think? I mean, Master Hand and Crazy Hand HATE each other! So why would Master Hand suddenly go to see him and dumb us in this place?"

"You know..." Peach said all of a sudden. "You're right! Something is up and I don't like it, Link!"

"Marth told me he got a letter from Master Hand," Link explained calmly. "He claimed it said Master Hand would be back soon..."

"This is really weird, Link."

"It is... maybe we should tell everyone?"

"Hi guys," Pit said walking into the kitchen. "You two need any help?"

Peach and Link turned and saw the little angel come into the kitchen. "Yes Pit," Peach said calmly. "We need help, but not with the cooking..."

**T**o Be Continued...


	4. Time to get Started

**Author's Note: My OOC radars are going of the... RADARS!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you Nintendo owns Super Smash Brothers?**

* * *

**N**ess and Lucas were both tired from playing baseball with Mr. Saturn. They both slumped side-by-side on the left side of the hallway wall. Ness was holding a baseball bat and Lucas was holding Mr. Saturn, but had now let him go and the two psychic boys were watching him walk back and forth, back and forth...

"Hey Ness?" Lucas suddenly asked in his always-nervous tone.

"Yeah?" Ness happily replied back.

"... Do you like this place?" Lucas asked randomly.

"Smashville was better." Ness replied.

"Something is really weird about this place..." Lucas said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone is acting funny... all except Marth."

"Marth?"

"The blue-haired guy with the cape. He seems fine with this place."

"Maybe he is in on something?"

"No, he is always all girly-acting and stuff, he got used to Smashville right when we all moved it. But... it's weird how Master Hand is giving Marth all of his duties... Something is a little fishy..."

"Umm..." Lucas said nervously, "are you sure we're going to be okay here? I don't like this place at all and it has an evil feeling to it..."

"Relax, Lucas!" Ness laughed happily, (he was always happy for some reason.) "I don't think Master Hand would want to kill us, we're worth too much money, you know how he is with stuff like that."

"Well... If... you say so..."

"Hey," Pit's voice came from down the hall. Ness and Lucas turned to see the little brown-haired angel walk over to them. "Peach and Link want to see you in the main hall..."

"Are we in trouble?" Lucas asked.

"Why would you be?" Pit replied.

"No reason," Ness interrupted. "Let's go!"

* * *

**O**nce Pit collected Ness, Lucas, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Toon Link, Sonic, Snake, Zelda, Meta Night, Ike, Pokemon Trainer, Pikachu, Lucario, Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Bowser, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Falco, Mr. Game & Watch, Fox, Wolf, Captain Falcon, R.O.B., Olimer, Zero Suit Samus, Kirby, and the Ice climbers, only King Dedede and Marth remained. King Dedede was sick, and Marth refused to attend the meeting in the main hall, that caused much suspicion, but Pit always was suspicious of Marth anyways...

"Quiet down, everyone!" Peach yelled when Pit arrived. She smiled at the little angel from down on her chair that she was standing on before she said, "Now, we all are getting a little... unsettled about this place. BUT, it has come to Link and my attentions that there is a lot more going on!"

"WHAT!?" Ganondorf yelled from somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

"No way!" Ike cried, sarcasim dripping from his voice.

"That-a makes a-sense," Mario said as-a-mater-of-factly.

"Please settle down," Peach said.

Everyone went quiet.

"I don't know about this..." Lucas whispered very nervously to Ness.

Nesses normal happy tone had turned a bit grave and nervous himself. "It's nothing," he simply replied uneasily.

"What is it already!?" Wolf yelled.

"OK," Peach said, nodding to Link who was standing next to the Princesses chair. "Everyone, you know how Master Hand said he was going to visit Crazy Hand? Well, Master Hand and Crazy Hand HATE each other! So why the sudden change of heart I ask you?"

"He wants to get rid of us!" "That's-a not a-good at a-all!" "Is that all?" "No pie...?" "What about my...?" "WEED!? NOSE, PIKA!" "BEEP! BEEEEEEP!" Everyone was shouting crazy things and asking questions to, you guessed it, NO BODY! But it was what Lucas said that caused panic, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" he wailed, already going to start sobbing any moment.

Every eye in the main hall turned to the small blond-haired boy with the PSI psychic powers. (With the exception of Mr. Game & Watch, for he had no eyes.)

"W-what?" "Wha...?" "Pika?" "BEEP!?" "Impossible!" "Are we really?" "I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE!" "MA MIA!"

"Everyone please calm down!" Peach yelled, even more loudly then she normally spoke. Everyone turned their gaze to Peach again, except Ness, who was trying to cheer up the now crying Lucas.

"Lucas..." Peach said calmly and sadly, she felt pretty guilty now. "Umm... we aren't going to die..."

"We're not?" Link couldn't help but ask, even he was thinking the worst was coming.

"No!" Peach said, regaining the normal cheer in her voice. "We can't! We all know we're too much money, and I think we all can agree how Master Hand is with money."

"YEAH!" the crowd of Brawlers joined in.

"That's what you said," Ness said sadly to Lucas. "See, everyone knows we can't die. Come on, Lucas. Uhh... please don't cry and stuff..."

"Sa-weet!" Peach laughed. "OK everyone, we all know we're not going to die, but that makes me wonder... what IS going to happen to us...?"

"I think we should ask Marth that," Pit answered.

"And why is that, Pit?" Link asked, cocking his head to one side.

"'Cause, Marth didn't want to attend this meeting. I told him it was important and was about this place, but he said he didn't wanna and needed to catch up on his, '_beauty sleep_.'"

"He's gay," Wario mumbled to Sonic, who nodded and added, "He is beyond that level."

"Alright," Peach said confidently, "sounds good. Let's go talk to Marth..."

**T**o Be Continued...


	5. Martha Knows NOTHING!

**Author's Note: There is OOCness here somewhere... I can smell it! (Shifty eyes)**

**Disclaimer: NINTENDO OWNS BRAWL AND EVERYONE IN BRAWL IS OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

**M**arth was pleasantly dreaming of being fired from the Super Smash Brothers team and being able to finally be a free man, to waste his time as he pleased, to brush his hair, get his beauty sleep, or pick out a new outfit. The sad thing for him was, it was a dream, one that was soon to be awakened very quickly...

Without warning, two figures barged into the blue-haired prince's room. Marth only had enough time to open his eyes, before something yelled, "PK Freeze!" and Marth slammed his eyes shut as he was frozen into a big ice-block. His eyes were frozen shut so he couldn't see a big monkey-like figure lift him up and walk out, followed by a blond-haired psychic boy...

* * *

**E**veryone cheered happily when Donkey Kong and Lucas marched down the big marble stairway, Donkey Kong eagerly carrying frozen Marth on his shoulders effortlessly and Lucas blushing like mad at the applauding he was receiving. He was asked to freeze Marth because little Lucas was the only one between him and Ness who could use PSI PK Freeze. (Peach had thought of asking the Ice Climbers, but they refused to do it. Lucas being the only person left who could freeze people was chosen for the job.)

When the two arrived at the center of the main hall, Peach ordered Bowser to unfreeze Marth and for Ganondorf and Wolf to hold him down.

Bowser slowly stomped over to the frozen blue-haired Prince and began to blow smoldering-hot flames on the block of ice. Marth melted within seconds and quick as a flash, Wolf and Ganondorf grabbed a hold of Marth's arms and held him down.

"W-what is the meaning of this!?" Marth asked, slightly dazed and dripping wet.

"You ought to tell US that," Link snapped, walking up to Peach's side. "Are you working for Master Hand?"

"That's repulsive!" Marth snapped back.

Everyone got ready to attack Marth, Pit readied his bow, Samus her ray gun, Ness and Lucas their PK abilities and so on, even Link was slowly drawing his Master Sword from its case.

"Don't play games, pretty boy," Wolf threatened, tightening his grip on Marth's arms, readying to sink his razor-sharp claws right into Marth's thin arms.

"Alright, fine," Marth yelled all of a sudden. "Kill me! Just make it quick, wolf-man and don't give me any wounds in the back, I don't want it to look like I was running away."

"With pleasure," Wolf laughed.

"Save me some," Ganondorf grinned to Wolf.

"Now now," Peach said peacefully, stepping down from the wooden chair she had been standing on. "There is no need to get mad at each other. Here, have some tea." The toadstool Princess merrily pulled out a pink tea cup filled with steaming-hot tea. "It'll calm you down."

"H-how do I k-know it's not p-poison?" Marth asked, suspicion dripping from his voice.

"Be real, Martha," Link said, putting his Master Sword away. "Would someone like Peach try to poison you in cold blood?"

Peach nodded for Wolf and Ganondorf to release Marth, they did... uhappily. "Come on, Marth," Peach insisted. "It's not poison, I promise."

Marth rubbed his wrists for a second, before he shakily took Peach's cup of tea and took a nervous sip. Soon enough, peach had seated him down in the wooden chair she had been standing in and he was sipping away.

After asking for at least five more refills, Marth took a deep breath and said, "O-okay... I am working for Master Hand, a little..."

The Brawlers soon exploded into their personal thoughts and questions; "I knew it!" "TRATIOR!" "Blue-haired sissy!" "Pika-chuuuu!" "I am NOT shocked." "Whaaaat?" "Why?" "..."

"Quiet please," Peach shouted.

Everyone went quiet.

"Marth..." Peach said, trying to control a parade of questions she wanted to ask Marth. "Why are you working for Master Hand?"

Marth coughed, "He promised me... stuff..."

Peach quickly cast the crowd of Brawlers around her a stubborn glare to stop them from pressing the matter further. "Okay... umm... uhhh... why did he pick you?"

"Because he knows I'm the most sane one here." Marth answered smugly.

Peach again cast a glare at the Brawlers to silence them. "Yes? Okay... do you know why Master Hand went to visit Crazy Hand, even though they hate each other?"

"Dunno."

"Oh. Well, do you know if Master Hand is--" before Peach could finish, the front doors to the mansion slammed open. In flew Master Hand. "What are you doing!?" he demanded as he flew up to Marth and pulled him to his feet.

"We ought to ask YOU that," Pit said, walking up next to Link. "What are you doing!? Why have you dumped us here? What is wrong with you!?"

"All of you come with me," Master Hand quickly snapped, dragging Marth outside.

Fearful Peach would lose her keen witness, she had no choice but to follow the power-hungry floating white glove... The other Brawlers followed Peach, Link and Pit on either side of her.

It was no surprise Lucas wanted no part in whatever Master Hand was demanding. He simply stood in the middle of the main hall as the Brawlers all began to empty the mansion. It was also no surprise Ness noticed him, Lucas and Ness were absolute BEST friends and Ness knew how big of a sissy Lucas could be. Ness knew almost instantly that Lucas would stay behind, so Ness waited for the other Brawlers to leave before he walked up to Lucas and stated, "Come on, Lucas... I'm sure everything is... fine...?"

"No," Lucas said, nervously crossing him arms. "Master Hand is going to kill us, I'm sure of it."

Ness wasn't going to waste much more time on Lucas, in fear of missing something important. He just said, "Alright, stay in here all by yourself... alone..." To add nervousness, Ness added, "while we might all die..." then he turned and walked off. He didn't want to scare Lucas like that, but desperate men will go to desperate lengths. Lucas instantly started to dash behind Ness. Lucas was a bit of a wuss like that... but he didn't want all his friends to '_die'_ either... except Wario...

* * *

**W**hen Ness and Lucas arrived outside, Master Hand was just starting his speech, Peach knew he was lying right through his teeth, but because he didn't have teeth and that he did sound quite tense, it was obvious to anyone who had a brain that he was lying.

Master Hand saw Ness and Lucas approaching, knowing how easy it was to make Lucas nervous, Master Hand began to make his speech much more intense because you see, that selfish floating white glove was smart. He knew that once Lucas was set off, the other Brawlers got set off just as easily. It was like a chain-reaction, a good one for Master Hand, a very bad one for the Brawlers...

"Oh... yeah, yeah," Master Hand said, changing to tone in his voice as he dropped Marth onto the ground and started his fake speech, quickly casting a glance in Lucases direction, who was now nervously chewing on his fingernails.

"Marth was working for me, a little. I just wanted him to keep you all in order so the _monster _wouldn't hurt any of you. Heh heh heh..."

"Whaaaat?" Ness asked, almost outraged.

"That's just crazy!" Link snapped. "You lying piece of--"

"Now Link," Peach said peacefully, sipping a cup of tea to let Master Hand know she wasn't going to be intimidated. "I'm sure Master Hand is just concerned for our wellbeing, don't you think?"

Casting a glance Links direction, Pit eagerly waited for an answer, he knew what Peach was on to now.

Link caught on too, "You're right, Peach. I overreacted, I'm sorry... We should listen to Master Hand. That _monster _could attack us..."

It took barely even five seconds for everyone else to catch on, but it was no surprise Lucas was buying every second of this...

"Monster?" Samus asked. "You're right, MS, we ought to listen to you.

"Is that honestly the best he could think of?" Meta Night asked Ike. (They were best friends so they always discussed matters and suspicions together.)

"Guess so," Ike said with a shrug.

Zelda, however, was not convinced.

"A giant mansion in the middle of nowhere!?" she screamed. "You dump us in a giant mansion in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!? Then you tell us it's got some freakin' MONSTER!? What the HELL is your problem!?"

"Zelda," Pit cried, flying up to the enraged Hylian Princess. "Stop, we're supposed to play along to make Master Hand slip up!"

Peach dashed through the crowd and lifted Lucas up and began to cradle him like a baby, she knew he would lose it and she knew Master Hand was trying to set everyone off using Lucas to do his dirty work! "Ssssh," she wishpered to Lucas, who was about to start crying. "We're going to be fine..."

Ness glared at Master Hand, if he had a face, that glove would be grinning his head off, but instead of grinning his head off, he was laughing it off. But he didn't have a head, so he was just laughing.

"Ho ho..." he laughed. "Ho ho ho ho HOO! Ahh, that is classic! Did you figure me out, Peach?"

Peach said nothing, she just glared while she still tried to calm Lucas.

"Ho ho," Master Hand continued. "You all make me laugh so, ho ho ho! Well... because my plans didn't go as well as I expected, you're all going to have to pay!" With a snap of his fingers, Master Hand began to laugh like a madman as giant steel walls rose from the ground. The small pick-it was most likely supposed to serve as a barrier if anyone could make it to the top. The walls were as high as the mansion itself so making it to the top could have been called impossible.

Peach almost dropped Lucas at how shocked she was.

"Yes!" Master Hand roared crazily. "Yes! No one leaves until I say so! No one! And you all can thank your little Peach for this! Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

Peach sighed and hung her head in shame as all the Brawlers turned their gazes to her. Lucas soon burst into sobs and Master Hand started laughing harder...

**T**o Be Continued...


	6. DUUUN DUN DUN DAH!

**Author's Note: SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Oh come on, Nintendo owns Brawl. The end...**

* * *

"**A**nd to show I'm serious," Master Hand announced to the petrified Brawlers. "Porky and Tabuu will be patrolling the outside of the fence! Just try and escape this, I dare you all."

"B-but Tabuu tried to kill you!" Zero Suit Samus cried. "W-why are you hiring him!?"

Master Hand completely ignored Samus and floated up over the wall and was gone. Leaving all the Brawlers standing outside in the thunder storm that coincidentally started.

Rain soaked Peach as she just stood there, staring at the wall. Master Hand's words were echoing through her head. _Was he right? Was this all her fault? Is... is it really?_

After several minuets, all the Brawlers began to slowly walk inside the mansion, they had completely given up all hope and the depressing thunder storm only added on to the mood. As each one passed by Peach, who was _still_ holding Lucas, they all mumbled nasty things like "Way to go, bitch," "You dog," "This is all your fault," etc. The only ones who didn't leave Peach were Link, Ness, Pit, and, of course, Lucas.

"Peach..." Link asked, his voice heavy with sorrow and bitterness. "You... OK?"

Peach slowly put Lucas down without even taking her gaze off the wall. "It's..." she said, her voice breaking down quicker by the second. "It's... it's all my fault!" Peach broke down into uncontrollable sobs as she threw herself into Links arms. "Master Hand is right! It's all my fault!"

"Now Peach," Link said desperately. "C'mon... let's--"

Lucas soon began to cry to, and then Pit, and even Ness hung his head, his always-happy mood deserted him.

Link groaned, everyone was sobbing, except Ness and him, but he didn't want to be the voice of reason in all of this. That was Peach's job. The Hero of Light lightly wrapped his arms around Peach and said, "Now Peach--" trying to toughen up, but failed.

"WAAAHHH!" Peach sobbed.

"We're going to die!" Lucas wailed, as he had only a few moments before.

"Not okay..." Ness mumbled.

"I'm never going to get to see Sky World again!"

"But you can fly!" Link said.

"Well yeah but—hey! That's it!" Pit announced.

"What's it?" Link, Peach, Ness, and even Lucas all asked.

"I can fly!" Pit said, his voice becoming very eager and proud. "I could fly right over the wall! Then I could go send for help!"

Peach couldn't help but release herself from Links light grip. "That's right, Pit! That's a perfect idea!"

"Yeah!" Ness joined in, eagerly. "It is!"

"But..." Lucas interrupted, wiping his eyes. "P... Porky is out there... and so is Tabuu. Tabuu can fly and Porky is so big in that statue. They'd crush you if not destroy you."

Pit sighed, "Yeah... you're right Lucas... and there is another thing too..."

"Huh?" Peach asked, cocking her head to one side in confusion.

"Well," Pit began to explain. "The Wings of Icarus allow me to fly, but only for a little amount of time. My wings are... too small for me to fly on my own, so I need the Wings of Icarus to fly... but even then I can't for very long..."

Peach sighed, "Oh dear... we're going to have to think this out carefully if we want to get anywhere..."

Everyone paused and began to think... There were many, 'Hey! I've... no... wait... never mind," or "That's... not it..."

After at least a half an hour, Link said, "Hey guys, I think I've got an idea..."

**T**o Be Continued...


	7. The Mastah Plan

**Author's Note: Umm...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo does... and I STILL have to keep telling you this. (Emo tear)**

* * *

"**B**efore I discuss my plan..." Link said, calmly and collectively. "I have to tell you guys some things that are very important and are tethered to this plan. You ready for it?"

Peach nodded. Pit said "OK!" and Ness said "Okay." Lucas just shuffled his feet, awkwardly.

"Alright," Link said, eying the stone wall and the pick-it fence on top. "Here is my plan..."

Peach leaned forward eagerly, Pit did too. Ness started playing with his yo yo while he listened and Lucas continued to shuffle his feet.

"I have to ask," Link admitted, "why did Master Hand hire Tabuu? Samus is right when she said Tabuu tried to kill Master Hand, because he _did_! Porky is understandable, because... uhh... well... Ness, what is Porky like?"

"Easy!" Ness instantly said, grabbing his yo yo as it coiled back up the small white string connected to it. "He's really selfish. He hates me 'cause his dad owed my dad money and stuff. He decided to join the Giygas and has been running his own personal army for over ten thousand years!"

"How is that possible?" Pit asked, cocking his head to one side in slight confusion.

"Never mind," Link interrupted. "It's obvious Porky joined in to get the gold, yeah? Well Tabuu is obviously working for someone higher then Master Hand, which leads me to my final question that I bet my life on is the key to this whole thing, who is Master Hand working for!?"

"That all makes sense!" Peach cried.

"It does," Ness said, starting to play with his yo yo again. "But can we get back to the plans now? I really want to hurry up so we can go inside, the rain isn't my favorite element..."

"We can't go back inside," Link explained quickly. "We're the only ones left who haven't _completely _given up hope yet, so our freedom is up to us now!"

"..." "..." ". . ." "..."

"But... eh heh heh heh. We're all used to saving the world right?"

"Yep!" Pit said, nodding knowingly.

"Yes," Ness joined in.

"A little..." Lucas said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah!" Peach cheered.

"You, Peach?" Link couldn't help but ask. "I mean, you're kind of like... Zel--"

"I had my time when Mario got kidnapped," Peach said, winking evilly.

"Alright, anyways... as I was saying about my plan... Pit, you have the Wing of Icarus yeah?"

"Yup!"

"Where?"

"My room!"

"Oh... you'll have to go get them after I finish discussing my plan. Alright... Lucas, Ness? Who is lighter out of the two of you?"

"Lucas," Ness instantly replied.

"Whaa--?" Lucas asked, as though he had not been paying any attention to the conversation to begin with.

"Alright!" Link chirped happily. He then bent down to Lucas and said softly, "Lucas... I know this is a lot to ask for, but we need you..."

"How can you _need _us when you haven't even discussed the plan!?" Pit asked, somewhat unhappily.

"Oh, whoops!" Link said, standing up and hitting his own head. "Ha ha haaa... sorry, I totally slipped my mind there!"

Pit and Lucas both groaned. Ness sighed unhappily and continued to play with his yo yo.

"Here's my plan," Link said, standing up perfectly straight and broadening his shoulders like an army general. "First off, we're going to need a diversion for Porky and Tabuu, that's where Pit and Lucas come in. Once Porky and Tabuu are distracted, Peach, Ness and I will--"

"WAIT!" Peach suddenly yelled, raising her hand in the air.

"Y-yeah, Peach?" Link asked, flinching slightly at her sudden outburst.

"I have... THIS!" Peach said, pulling a Final Smash Ball out of one of her magical, Super Mario pockets. "Pit, you can call your army you run as your Final Smash, right?"

Pit's eyes lit up, "You know it!"

Peach giggled and murmured something in Link's long ears.

Link grinned slightly evilly and said, "Alright, here is the new plan: Pit, you will still distract Porky and Tabuu, but in a better way! You'll fly over the fence and when they both see you, use your Final Smash to slow things down. Ness, Peach and I will be right behind you, so you--"

"How are you guys gonna get over the wall?" Pit interrupted.

Link paused, then grinned at Peach and Ness. "It'll be complicated, but here is my plan... Ness, Peach? You guys think you can handle a bit of weight?"

Peach nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Okay," Ness said, putting his yo yo away and starting to listen with slight interest.

"Alright!" Link laughed. "Here we go... I'll start off by this; Peach, you and Ness will have to grab onto my shoulders... or something because I'm going to jump up into the air and do my spin attack, that'll get us a little high up. Ness, you'll then have to somehow manage to use you PK Thunder so you can get both Peach, myself, and yourself high enough. Finally, Peach will use her parasol and we'll all make it over the wall, then we finish Tabuu and Porky off and get to the bottom of this! We'll have to be fast, so are you guys ready?"

"Isn't there _any _easier way to do this?" Ness asked, desperately.

"If we had Meta night, maybe..." Link said, narrowing his eyes. "But... actually, Pit... you take Ness _and _Lucas! Peach and me will go together! Sounds a bit easier, right?"

"Sure!" Pit said, nodding. "Alright, I'll be right back!" The little angel then ran inside the mansion to get his Wings of Icarus.

"I don't know about this, Link," Peach said, nervously grasping her Final Smash Ball in her right hand. "What if we're walking right into a big trap?"

"Then it's a small price to pay for everyones freedom," Link said gravely.

"B-but they think this is all _my _fault!" Peach cried, "Why should we help them when they think we're keeping them here!?"

"Peach..." Link said, taking the Princesses free hand. "Being a hero always means defending people you don't like."

"I guess..."

"I'm back!" Pit chirped, flying towards Link and Peach, his small wings glowing a pretty light blue.

"OK!" Link said, "We ready!?"

"Yeah!" Peach laughed, handing Pit her Final Smash Ball.

"Let's move out!" Pit said, holding up his trusty bow.

"Okay!" Ness joined in, nodding in his trademark way.

"Well... alright," Lucas said nervously.

"Good," Link said when Pit's eyes became a fiery yellowy-orange. "Well... we might no make it out of this... but... let's do our best! For freedom!"

"Yeah!" "Sa-weet!" "Okay!" "Alright..."

**T**o Be Continued...


	8. Well crap

**Author's Note: TWO chapters in ONE day!?**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Brawl, again.**

* * *

**S**tarting Links plan off was not as easy as Pit had guessed it would be. It took several tries to figure out how Ness and Lucas would ride along with him. After several awkward tries, Ness said he would ride on Pit's shoulders and once Pit reached the top of the wall, Ness would jump off and start the distraction, then followed by Pit, who would use his Final Smash and by Lucas, who had no idea what he was supposed to do yet... A risky... VERY risky move, but one Pit was willing to try, same with Ness, Lucas... no.

* * *

"**R**eady?" Link asked as he readied his double Clawshots.

Pit nodded, Ness did too, then then Lucas did, surprisingly.

"OK," Link said, aiming at the pick-it fence at the top of the wall. "Let's go!"

Pit nodded and took off, Ness riding on his shoulders and Lucas clinging onto his right arm.

Peach took Links hand and he jumped up into the air, Peach whipped out her parasol and using her B Up Special move, Link and her floated a little upwards. Link then shot his Clawshot, but he was too short and the two floated down to the ground.

"Shit!" Link yelled, "The rain is weighing us down, we can't make it up high enough!"

"PIT!" Peach cried in alarm, "WAIT!"

It was too late, Pit, Ness and Lucas were already starting to launch their attack...

* * *

"**O**h," Porky moaned unhappily as he patrolled the walls in his trusty spider machine. "What a bother, to think, I could have finally rid Lucas and... _Ness_ of my presence. But noooo, we have to wait and guard their dumb little prison. How dumb is Master Hand anyways? In my old age--coughcough--bleh. Never mind, never mind. But still, to think we could have destroyed those two by now..."

Tabuu groaned, oh how annoying Porky was. Why the HELL did Master Hand pair him up with this fat oaf!? He could have just barged in and crushed everyone... But it WAS bosses orders... he promised domination and destruction, what almost every boss of the Brawl universe wanted to hear. He promised the demise of Smashville, and death of the Brawlers... but when!? Stalling was not helping at all! Boss already had his plans in order... SO WHY WAS HE STILL STALLING!?

These thoughts annoyed Tabuu as floated back and forth, patrolling the giant walls guarding the Brawlers stuck in the mansion, listening to Porky babble on and on about his ultimate empire, New Pork City... which he designed _himself_.

Porky was about to start complaining about something when a boy wearing a yellow-and-blue striped shirt crashed into bubble part of Porky's spider machine. It was Ness, ready to start his part of the plan.

Before Porky had a second to react, besides yelling "WHOA!", Pit yelled, "... Move out!"

Suddenly, tiny little angels with bronze armor and helmets started to attack Tabuu and Porky. Porky was furiously trying to grab Ness who was slamming his yo yo into the protective bubble on Porky's spider machine, so he was distracted by Pit's army.

"Do something you fool!" Porky yelled when he finally managed to throw Ness off of his machine and was now storming after the psychic boy.

"Hey... guys?" Pit asked, looking around at his army, who were doing nothing. "Why aren't you attacking?"

One angel pointed to Tabuu, a group of angels were poking his shoulders and one was shooting arrows at him, but nothing happened.

Pit cocked his head to one side and then saw what Tabuu was staring at... Pit's own Goddess, Palutena...

"HOW DISGUSTING!" Pit roared, shooting arrows like mad at Tabuu. "SHE IS MY GODDESS! LOOK AWAY, PERVERT!"

Pit's Final Smash then ended. Now things were to take a turn for the worse...

Palutena disappeared, and so did her army, leaving Pit, Ness and Lucas all alone... hey wait... where was Lucas?

Ness ran up to Pit and panted, "That did NOT go as planned... huff... huff... Hey... where, huff, is Lucas?"

Pit had almost completely forgot about Lucas, he had dropped him when he used his Final Smash and had disappeared completely... ah dang. Pit knew that if they lost Lucas, then they'd be screwed because Lucas was a key part of the plan too.

It didn't take Ness long to find Lucas, however. "Over there!" he pointed.

"Well... crap," Pit said when he saw what was going on... Although, before either of the two could act, Tabuu, whom they had completely forgotten about, sneaked up on them and grabbed them both!

"Whaaat!?" Ness asked. "H-how did this happen!?"

"You... two... are... fools..." Tabuu snarled. "Back... over... the... wall... you... gooo..."

With an easy swing, Tabuu flung both Pit and Ness over the wall and back into their prison. Pit narrowly missed the pick-it fence at the top...

* * *

"**L**et's face it, Link," Peach said with a heavy sigh. "We can't reach—OW!"

Pit crashed onto Peach and Ness slammed face-first into the small patch of flowers that bloomed in the front of the mansion.

"G-guys!" Link gasped, running to Ness's aid. "What happened!?"

"We got caught..." Pit said sadly, picking himself up off of Peach and helping her to her feet. "Sorry..."

Peach brushed herself off and sighed, "Well at least you're safe. But... where is Lucas?"

"Oh... crap!" Pit yelled, smacking himself in the face. "We lost him! He's still on the other side!"

**T**o Be Continued...


	9. Idiot, idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot

**Disclaimer: I dun own teh Brawl, son.**

* * *

"**W**ait..." Peach said, her voice about to break any second. "You... LOST Lucas?"

Pit blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah... we kind of--"

Link punched Pit square in the jaw. "You dumb ass! You know how wimpy and scaredy Lucas is! You know how important he is and how much Peach loves him! You--"

"Link! Stop it!" Peach cried, grabbing Link's arm before he could punch Pit again. "Just... calm down..."

"But Peach!" Link protested, "Lucas is doomed, with Tabuu and Porky!"

"And we know how much Porky hates Lucas," Ness added, walking up to the group.

Peach was about to break down, her voice broke when she said, "T-then we're d-d-doomed... AND by _we're_, I mean _Lucas_."

"How so?" a metallic voice came from behind the group.

Everyone turned and saw Meta Knight standing there, clutching his little yellow sword. His cape blowing in the wind.

"Meta Knight!" Peach cried in delight as ran towards the metal knight, still soaked in rain and her hair matted down against he body.

Meta Knight looked at Peach, she, and along with her little group, were a mess. All of them were soaking wet. Their cloths looks absolutely freezing and their hair was all flat and pressed against the side of their heads, (with the exception of Ness because his hair was too short and flat to do anything to begin with.)

"Are you... alright?" Meta Knight asked as Peach freed him from her warm hug.

"No," Peach answered. She then began to tell Meta Knight her miserable tale and how Lucas was still stuck on the other side with Porky and Tabuu.

"Well," Meta Knight said, pondering all of Peach's words. "They are obviously working for someone above Master Hand... but who? Never mind, I brought some help... You may show yourselves now..."

Peach felt her hope growing strong inside her. She expected all of the Brawlers to show up with open arms and apologizes, but the only Brawlers that showed up were the Ice Climbers.

"What... about Pokemon Trainer?" Meta Knight asked.

"He fainted," Nana said, rolling her eyes.

"When we heard that you guys were trying to free everyone," Popo said.

"We had to help!" Nana finished.

Peach smiled, "Thank you, Popo and Nana! We may have a chance!"

"Yes..." Meta Knight agreed.

"OK!" Peach said, "Here's the new plan..."

* * *

"**W**ill you PLEASE hold still!?" Porky yelled at Lucas as he charged after the surprisingly fast psychic boy. "I'm trying to kill you! Oh what a pain, my dentures are itchy! You idiot! Get back here right now!"

Lucas was sobbing like mad as Porky stormed after him. Thankfully Tabuu had left to only God knows where. But that wasn't what Lucas was concerned about. Master Hand had been careful to pick a place that was seriously in the middle of nowhere. So Lucas had pretty much _nowhere _to run. All he could do was run along the walls guarding the mansion. Not even trying to find a way to deactivate them...

"Hold on!" Porky teased, "My machine is not set to super-ultra-mega charge! Let me fix that. Wait you idiot! I'm not done here! Why don't you get yourself to the 100th floor and ruin me like you did?"

Lucas continued running and sobbing, he was doomed, he knew it. And now the rain was making him tired. Soon enough he began to slow down and Porky was very close behind him and soon enough was close enough to grab Lucas with one of the legs on the Spider-Mech.

"Ha! You can't outrun me now, idiot!" Porky laughed as he watched Lucas sob and struggle in the grasp of his Spider-Mech.

"Go ahead," Porky said with a lazy shrug. "Try and escape this beauty. But you won't so HA! You really are a big idiot. Idiot. And now, I'll finally have the pleasure of crushing you! Now you don't have your little _Ness _to save you! And last parting words so you can join your idiot brother?"

"I've got one for you," a dandy voice came from the sky.

Porky glanced at Lucas, "Wow... OK then... Prepare to die! Ha ha ha ha—COUGHCOUGH--ha ha ha ha—COUGH!"

"NO! UP HERE! Retard!"

Porky looked up into the sky to see Peach diving straight towards him, head first, arms stretched forward. She was aiming at the leg that had Lucas, of course.

Porky managed to pull away at the last second, which resolved Peach slamming onto the ground with a _THUD! _But a blue arrow struck the leg that had Lucas and destroyed it.

Peach grabbed Lucas and dashed away from Porky's Spider-Mech as Ness, Link, Meta Knight, Pit, and the Ice Climbers all dove onto Porky's machine. The Pig King had absolutely _no _time to react, for the Brawlers were upon his machine and destroyed it within seconds.

Porky's precious machine was destroyed and soon reduced into many broken gadgets and other assortment of machinery objects. That was first to happen for Porky...

Coughing like mad when Link and the other Brawlers, including Lucas and Peach surrounded him, Porky gasped, "G-give m-m-e t-that back! COUGHCOUGH! I—COUGH--can't live with out my machines! COUGH!"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you attacked Lucas!" Nana said, serving Porky a very harsh blow to the back with her wooden mallet. Porky was lucky he was so fat, otherwise that would have been lethal. He _was _over then thousand years old, so it was pretty damaging.

"OW! S-COUGHCOUGH—s-top it!" Porky wailed.

"Who are you working for?" Peach asked, trying to control her rage boiling inside her.

"He won't tell you," Ness said, an evil twinkle in his beady black eyes as he looked at Peach. "You have to make him... but he can't live without his machines, he's right... Hey!? Where did he--"

"I HAVE HAD, ENOUGH OF THIIISS!" a very familiar voice roared from behind the crowd.

Everyone turned and saw Porky clumsily hobble towards the crowd of bosses standing behind the Brawlers. Who was leading them, and/or, standing on top of Rayquaza made Peach gasp. It... was...

"R-" Popo stammered.

"oy?" Nana finished.

"You are a damn bad fool, Porky," Roy snarled as Porky made his way into the safety of his Porky Statue which was waiting for him. "You are an insult to the bosses, but never mind. You are all so damned annoying! My perfect plan of destroying you all would have been complete if you would have just SHUT UP! But... no matter, I shall destroy you all, here and now. Everyone. Go bosses! Destroy them! Show NO mercy!"

The giant wall collapsed and the mansion suddenly along with it. Peach gasped, "EVERYONE!" she cried.

Roy laughed like a madman. "Ha ha ha! Take that! And now, you," he said, pointing to Pit. "You faker. I'll show you... what happens... when you... replace... _me_."

**T**o Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Note: To prevent spoilers I had to add this at the bottom. ANYWAYS: Porky likes to say idiot. 'Tis true. I bet you didn't expect ROY now did you!? What could HE possibly want? Hmmm... In other news, ONE. CHAPTER. LEFT!**


	10. A Sudden Turn of Events

**Author's Final Note: Annnnd here it is, the glorious finish to Get Ready to BRAWL. I have sooo much I want to talk about this chapter, but it will ruin everything, so I resist the urge... Oh, thanks for reading Get Ready to BRAWL. If you are really interested in the story, then I have good news... I am writing a sequel and prequel! (Dweeb dance) Whoo! Alrighty then, enough useless text, on to the show!**

**Disclaimer: NINTENDO OWNS BRAWL.**

* * *

"**W**ait just a second!" Link said, holding both his arms out to tell the bosses to wait. "You mean... you had Master Hand sell Smashville, dump us in a mansion in the middle of nowhere, pin us in like animals, then have the place destroyed!? All of this because you're jealous of HIM!?"

"... Well," Roy answered, "when you put it like that... Yes."

"That's disgusting!" Peach snapped.

"And we're going to have one hell of a funeral now," Pit added.

Lucas started to bite his nails. Ness rolled his eyes. Popo and Nana swallowed hard at the same time. And Meta Knight got ready to fight.

"W... wait..." Lucas suddenly said.

All eyes turned on Lucas, even Roy's did.

"Um... where is Master Hand?"

Roy's face went pale. Oh crap! No... his plan couldn't be ruined now! No! No no no no no no no! NO! Roy suddenly laughed when he realized, "Ha ha ha, you're too late to point that out, fool! Your Brawlers are all dead! Ha ha ha haaa!"

"Whut are you talking about?" a squeaky voice came.

Everyone turned to the fallen mansion to see all the Brawlers! They were all marching in a military fashion toward the bosses, Toon Link leading them.

"We were at a Brawl," he explained when they reached the bosses and Roy. "Sonic versus Snake. Best. Brawl. Ever. Sonic sucks, though."

"Shut up!" Sonic yelled.

"MY STUFF!" Zelda cried when she walked to the fallen mansion while everyone else went to the bosses. She was about to break down sobbing when there was a "Puuu" noise coming from under the rubble of the destroyed mansion. Out crawled Mr. Saturn. "wHaT wAs ThAt FoR?" he asked as he slowly walked toward Ness. "cAn We Go HoMe?"

"Roy?" Marth asked. "Is... is that you?"

Before Roy could answer, Pokemon Trainer called, "Go, Master Ball!" He threw a Master Ball at Rayquaza. And a Master Ball being as Master Ball, Rayquaza had no chance of escaping and...

Dun dun dun dun dun DAAAH!

"I caught a Rayquaza!" Pokemon Trainer laughed. "Finally!"

Roy was about to scream, his plan was falling apart! He well to the ground with an unpleasant THUD! Curse all of these obvious happenings! "ARG! Enough of this! Bosses! Destroy them! But leave the angel to me..."

"Stalker!" Pit yelled, shooting an arrow at Roy, that narrowly missed.

And thus, the battle between Brawlers and Bosses began...

Porky obviously went straight for Ness and Lucas, but the fated duo had help. The Ice Climbers! While Porky chased them around, being completely protected by any attacks because his statue had 100,000,000 hit points, Ducon attacked Mr. Game & Watch, Toon Link, Captain Falcon, Olimar, Zelda, Ganondorf, Fox, Falco, and Wolf. Pokemon Trainer unleashed Rayquaza and was now wreaking havoc for Crazy Hand and Ridley. As for the remaining bosses, they were being hunted down by the remaining Brawlers. It was chaos, but oh so sweet chaos for Wolf. He loved destruction like this...

"No!" Roy cried, "My beautiful plan!"

Although... something took a turn for the better with the bosses...

Porky managed to have his statue pull out a left over Dark Cannon from the Space Sub Emissary that he never got to use. He paused and was about to take aim, when Roy suddenly butted in and snatched the cannon. Laughing like the mad man that he was, he began shooting all of the Brawlers. One by one they were turned to trophies. By the time Roy calmed down, Zero Suit Samus, Toon Link, Link, Peach, Ness, Lucas, and Nana remained. Popo had sadly been trophied...

"Is that all?" Samus asked, and then was trophied on the spot.

When Roy aimed for Toon Link, he thought that deflecting the shot with his shield would work, but failed and was trophied. Link right along with him.

Roy Laughed, "Ha ha ha! Now, Peach... look at your precious little Brawlers now! Their exactly what they deserve to be... trophies in my cabinet! And... YOU'RE next!" Roy suddenly shifted positions and aimed at Ness. Obviously he wasn't around when the Space Sub happened the first time, so he had no idea how great Ness was.

The other Bosses who had fallen to the ground from exhaustion looked at each other as Ness jumped, back-flipped, ducked, and did anything else possible to dodge Roy. The bosses were beginning to get agitated now. They wanted their slice too.

Although, Mr. Saturn was trying to reach Ness. Ness had brought Mr. Saturn to this place from Smashville and they were pretty much best friends. Ness had rescued Mr. Saturn from a Starman awhile ago, so Mr. Saturn felt in debt to him, so he was trying to 'repay' that dept.

But it was not the good kind of repayment.

Mr. Saturn got right under Ness' feet and he tripped over him. Ness gasped, shocked, and fell flat on his face.

Roy laughed, there was no possible way Ness could escape.

"Ness!" Peach gasped, but then she found herself having to run from Ducon shooting charged up electric beams at her.

Nana was about to sprint in and help but was being chased by Crazy Hand and couldn't do it!

Roy was charging up his cannon for the biggest shot to make, ever. Ness had annoyed him to the limit, and now it was time to pay...

However...

Flashbacks of Ness saving him flashed before Lucas' beady eyes. Only two bosses still had enough energy to carry on and that was Ducon and Crazy Hand and they were chasing Peach and Nana. Not even Tabuu had the energy to attack anymore.

Lucas thought fast, he wanted to turn and run like he did before, but he couldn't do that to Ness again. _Real _friends save friends in desperate times... not run away...

Balling his hands into fists, Lucas charged and at the very last second, pushing Ness out of the way.

There was a slight, "Whoa!" and then there was the sound of Lucas' scream of pain. Then there was the sound of a trophy hit the ground and silence...

Peach and Nana both froze, their mouths hanging open.

Even Ness just sat there and stared, he was shocked. But also happy that Lucas had become brave enough to save him! But... "C-come on, guys! We've gotta--"

"Hey everyone," Master Hand's voice suddenly came. "I'm baaaack! And I bought—wait a second... what the hell is going on here!?"

Roy paused, "Umm..."

"Hey," Master Hand said, floating up to Roy. "Didn't I fire you?"

"Well--"

BRRRZZZZT!

Master Hand zapped Roy with all the power he had and Roy was sent flying. "Whoooaaa! I'll beeeee baaaaacccckkkk..." And then he was gone.

"And as for you guys," Master Hand said, pointing to the Bosses. "Go home. Game over, you lost. And Porky, return your statue please. New Pork City doesn't look right without it..."

Master Hand had the name 'Master' for a reason. He was much stronger then anyone else, more smart, and more... charming as he liked to say. (He copied that one from Porky.) He was nominated the best boss and had been that way ever since. All the bosses feared him.

Picking themselves up, the bosses mumbled things to themselves as they unhappily returned home to the Great Maze... some of which were already planning their revenge...

"... What happened here?" Master Hand asked.

"Nothing, what were you saying?" Peach asked.

"Oh, right! I bought Smashville back! So let's get everyone ready to go—oh... everything was destroyed...? Well good. We can get right out of here then!"

Peach and Nana rolled their eyes. Peach went and turned Link back, while Nana went to get Popo and Ness to get Lucas.

* * *

**A**nd so, all of the Brawlers were collected and brought back to normal. Ness thanked Lucas so many times that it seemed to lose meaning after awhile, but Lucas still loved to be praised. All the other Brawlers praised him even! And also, Lucas and Nana's relationship suddenly got a lot closer and they became best friends... Peach and Link got married and so did Zero Suit Samus and Snake. Zelda and Marth got together, but... never mind. Master Hand moved everyone back to Smashville, even though they lost all of their possessions. And everyone went back to their normal lives... Until...

* * *

"**L**uuuuucaaaaaaasssss!" a voice called from outside Peach's window.

"Oh?" Peach asked when she heard someone call Lucas' name. She and him were baking a cake for Samus' Birthday at Peach and Link's house on Legendary Road.

The Toadstool Princess put down a metal mixing bowl and walked over to the window. "Lucas, someone is at the door asking for you and—he--he looks just like you!"

Lucas gasped and settled the spoon of frosting he was licking down on the table in the center of the room. He ran up next to Peach and she lifted him up to see out the window. He gasped at who was at the door calling his name. "It's... it's Claus! It's... it's my brother, Claus..."

_End_...?


End file.
